Sneaky Turned-Into Confused Vampire
by miscevioous
Summary: [ NCT's BxB Fanfiction ; Lucas x Jungwoo ( Caswoo ) ] Wong Yukhei, seorang vampire tampan asal Hongkong memutuskan untuk mengembara ke Korea Selatan demi mencari gadis-gadis dengan darah segar yang dapat memenuhi nafsu makannya. Tetapi, ia malah terpikat dengan lelaki cantik bernama Kim Jungwoo yang ternyata, memiliki darah paling enak yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.
1. confused vampire, yukhei's story

**Characters ;**

 **\- Huang Xuxi/Wong Yukhei/Lucas of NCT**

 **\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

 ** _Note ; Ini adalah fanfict one-shot NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

 **WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

Aku, Wong Yukhei, vampire paling tampan di Hongkong.

Aku, Wong Yukhei, tidak ada gadis yang menolak untuk dihisap darahnya oleh diriku.

Aku, Wong Yukhei, memutuskan untuk mengembara ke Korea Selatan, demi menaklukan gadis-gadis Seoul yang terkenal cantik dan _mulus._

Aku, Wong Yukhei, sekarang aku...

 _*intense pause*_

 _Terpesona oleh seorang lelaki,_ _ **cantik..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi diriku, Wong Yukhei, _seorang vampire tampan asal Hongkong_ , untuk tiba di Korea Selatan. Karena aku, memiliki banyak _duit_ , sehingga aku dapat langsung memesan tiket pesawat untuk menuju ke negeri gingseng tersebut.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku tidak berubah menjadi kelelawar saja? Kenapa _vampire_ malah naik pesawat? _For your information_ , yang dapat berubah menjadi kelelawar hanyalah _dracula_. _Aku adalah vampire_. Dan lagipula berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang dari Hongkong ke Seoul, Korea Selatan, hanya akan membuatmu lelah dan tenggelam di lautan karena kau tidak mampu untuk terbang lagi.

Sesampainya di Seoul, aku tidak membuang banyak waktu dan langsung memutuskan untuk berkeliaran di area _Hongdae_ , karena area tersebut terkenal sebagai _tempat nongkrong_ pemuda-pemudi di Seoul.

Kedua mataku menatap ke penjuru arah, menatap gadis-gadis yang _seliweran_ disekitarku.

 _"Ah, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang belum pernah kuhisap darahnya."_ Kata hati kecilku.

Sepertinya _'liburan'_ ke Seoul kali ini akan menjadi _trip_ yang sangat berkenang di hidupku.

Eh? Tetapi sebelumnya, kenapa aku berkata kalau banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang belum pernah kuhisap darahnya? Baiklah, aku, Wong Yukhei, akan memberi informasi sedikit untuk para pembaca yang _tercinta(h)._

Keluargaku merupakan salah satu dari sedikit keluarga yang merupakan keluarga dengan darah _vampire._

Ayahku, Ibuku, Adikku, hingga Nenek Moyangku pun merupakan _vampire_ asli. Bukan KW. Bukan yang ngaku-ngaku _vampire_ karena terinspirasi dari film-film barat.

Karena aku terlahir tampan, aku tidak perlu kesulitan untuk mencari _mangsa_. Para gadis-gadis dengan sukarela akan menunjukkan leher mereka kepadaku. Mereka ikhlas bila aku menghisap darah mereka.

Ah, begitu senangnya terlahir tampan seperti ini.

Dan karena itu pula, saat aku menginjak umur 17 tahun, aku memiliki cita-cita untuk menghisap seluruh darah gadis-gadis di Hongkong. **_Dua tahun kemudian, cita-cita itupun tercapai._**

Dan lagi-lagi, entah mengapa, adikku mengecap diriku sebagai _Playboy_. Padahal yang kulakukan hanya menghisap darah seluruh gadis di Hongkong.

 _'Selagi kau ada kelebihan, kau sebaiknya memanfaatkannya.'_

Itulah prinsipku. Ketampananku adalah kelebihanku. Sebaiknya dimanfaatkan baik-baik.

Begitulah mengapa, diriku, Wong Yukhei, memutuskan untuk mengembara ke Korea Selatan. Untuk mencari mangsa-mangsa baru. Untuk _meng-upgrade_ statusku dari _Playboy_ menjadi _Super-Playboy._

Kembali ke urusanku di Hongdae—

Karena baru pertama kali tiba ditempat ini, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu area tersebut. Mengobservasi gadis-gadis yang berkeliaran ditempat ini, agar semua rencanaku dapat berjalan lancar.

"Bahkan saat hampir tengah malam begini suasana disini masih ramai," Gumamku.

Kalau terlalu ramai, akan terlalu beresiko. Apabila ada lelaki yang melihat, pasti ia akan melapor ke polisi karena _ia tidak dapat melakukan apa yang kulakukan_. Apa kutunggu saat lumayan sepi saja? Ah—

Sebuah papan iklan besar menarik perhatianku. Aku pun berdecak pelan saat melihat pria yang tengah _berpose_ di papan iklan tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka ada lelaki setampan dia di negeri ini."

"Cih, dasar orang tampan _sialan_." Umpatku secara tidak sadar saat melihat lelaki di papan iklan tersebut, yang tengah berpose duduk dengan ekspresi _aku-dapat-membuatmu-hamil-online_.

Aku berdeham pelan seraya mengusap tengkuk.

Tanpa sadar, hari telah berganti. Jalanan di Hongdae pun semakin sepi dan hanya terlihat sedikit gadis-gadis maupun lelaki yang masih berkeliaran di area tersebut.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarku,

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan sekarang ~ "

Aku memperlambat langkahku dari sebelumnya. Mataku pun semakin tajam dari sebelumnya. Tidak lupa juga diriku memasang _radar pendeteksi gadis-gadis perawan_ yang masih berkeliaran di area Hongdae.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang cokelat _almond_ berjalan melewati diriku, aku memerhatikan gadis tersebut. Ia terlihat cantik, kulitnya putih dan dapat dijamin, bahwa itu juga _mulus_. Tetapi, bau ini? Bau gadis itu...sedikit _aneh_. "Ia habis bermain _tennis_? Kenapa main _tennis_ jam segini?" Pikirku, masih _mengendus-endus_ bau gadis tersebut.

Bukan, Wong Yukhei. Bukan. _Deduksimu_ salah. Ia tidak membawa peralatan _tennis_.

Maka dari itu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa,

Gadis tersebut habis _zumba_. Tetapi belum mandi. Kalau begitu _skip_ , walaupun wajah gadis tersebut adalah tipeku. Cih.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah gadis lain yang melewatiku. Ia sedikit melirik ke arahku, lalu tersenyum menggoda. Kedua mataku mengikuti gadis itu. Rambutnya sebahu, berwarna _pirang_ , kulitnya sedikit gelap namun itu membuatnya terlihat seksi. Instingku berkata untuk mengikuti dirinya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, bau gadis itu...

Kenapa ia bau _minyak kayu putih_? Lagipula memangnya di Korea Selatan ini ada _minyak kayu putih_? Apakah ia pakai _minyak kayu putih_ karena ia hanya menggunakan _tank-top_ hitam dan celana pendek ketika udaranya sedang dingin seperti ini? _Duh, mbak, harusnya pakai baju hangat to, bukannya malah buka-bukaan, kan nanti masuk angin._

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan argumen dikepalaku sendiri, tanpa kusadari, sosok gadis tersebut pun sudah hilang dari radarku.

Aku menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Sejauh ini, gadis yang berkeliaran di jam-jam seperti ini dapat kukatakan cukup _zonk_ , dan entah mengapa hari ini aku sedikit _pilih-pilih_ mengenai mangsaku. Padahal sebelumnya mau habis _zumba_ , atau ia menggunakan _minyak kayu putih_ , atau bahkan kalau habis ada _urusan dengan alam_ pun akan aku hisap darahnya.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Aku terduduk disebuah bangku yang berada di jalanan Hongdae, menundukkan kepala lalu memejamkan mata. Kepalaku cukup pusing. Pasti karena aku belum sempat meminum darah pada hari ini dan kemarin-kemarin pun aku belum sempat berburu mangsa karena sibuk mengurusi _visa_ untuk ke Korea.

"Seharusnya aku menghisap darah dari pramugari-pramugari saat dipesawat tadi. Lagipula mereka tidak berhenti-hentinya menatap dan menggodaku."

Maka dari itu ada yang mengatakan bahwa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Tiba-tiba, hidungku mencium bau mawar yang kuat. Aku mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berjalan melewati diriku. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna cokelat gelap. Kulitnya putih, seputih _salju._ Lengkuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat menggoda, walaupun ia mengenakan sebuah _hoodie_ ungu dan celana _jeans_ hitam yang cukup ketat. Dari belakang ia terlihat cantik, sangat cantik. Apalagi kalau dilihat dari depan, pasti 'sangat'nya menjadi _double_ hingga _triple_.

Ini dia!

Perjalanan jauhku menuju negeri gingseng ini karena aku ditakdirkan untuk menghisap darah dari gadis seperti dia!

Tanpa _babibu_ apalagi _ibu-ibu_ , aku segera bangkit dari bangku dan mengejar gadis tersebut. Aku pun meraih pundaknya ketika ia sudah berada didepan mataku.

"Tunggu!" Ucapku.

Ia menoleh, sebuah cahaya silau memancar dari wajah cantiknya.

 _"Aduh mataku!"_ — Jeritku dalam hati.

"Ya?" Ia terlihat kebingungan. Ah! Suaranya—suaranya itu, merdu sekali sampai dapat dipastikan _100%_ bahwa aku tidak akan bosan mendengarkan suara merdu gadis ini!

"Namamu Mawar ya? Habis kamu memiliki harum seperti mawar, wajahmu juga."

Gadis tersebut seketika menatapku datar.

"Maaf, lupakan. A—anu, aku baru pertama kali ke daerah ini, kamu bisa menunjukkan aku hotel yang berada didekat sini?"

Ia pun terlihat ragu-ragu, dan terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Um..." Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka,

"Aku tahu yang berada di ujung jalan ini, um... tetapi aku tidak tahu harga menginapnya berapa.." Ucapnya pelan. Entah mengapa pipi gadis ini memerah. Membuat keimutannya meningkat _10000%._

"O, Oh! Begitu. Bisakah kamu mengantarkan aku ke sana?"

Ah, gadis ini. Lugu sekali sepertinya. Apakah aku bisa menuntunnya ke _jalan yang sesat_ malam ini dan menghisap darahnya?

Ia sedikit terkejut, kemudian menganggukan kepala, ragu-ragu. "Tentu, mungkin saja, bisa."

"Em, tetapi kamu terlihat tidak nyaman." Sanggahku ketika memerhatikan ekspresi khawatirnya. Ia pun seketika panik dan menggelengkan kepala. "T, tidak! Apakah aku terlihat seperti _itu_?"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Gadis tersebut terlihat sedih. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang baru aku temui..."

Ia menundukkan kepala lalu memainkan kedua telunjuk jarinya. Entah mengapa ada beberapa anak panah menusuk hatiku yang haus akan hasrat wanita. Ah! Keimutannya bertambah _1000000%_ karena ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan!

Saat aku sedang sibuk menghayati _cuteness overload_ dari gadis ini, suara merdunya membangunkanku dari _alam kubur_.

"Kalau begitu aku antar sekarang?"

"O, oke."

.

.

Aku menghela nafas singkat.

Aku menjadi ragu untuk menghisap darah gadis ini.

Ah! Ada apa dengan _vampire playboy_ dari Hongkong ini! Kenapa aku malah jadi ragu-ragu!

Aku mengacak rambut frustasi. Tanpa kusadari, gadis tersebut melirikku heran.

"Um, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Malaikatku! Baik sekali dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Aku bertanya balik, entah mengapa, ia membuang muka. "N, namaku.. Kim Jungwoo." Ia berkata pelan.

"Siapa? Kim Jeno?"

"Bukan, Kim Jungwoo."

"Oh, Kim Jungwoo."

Jungwoo terdiam, tidak berkata apapun setelah itu. Aku kembali mengacak rambut.

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak _mengheningkan cipta_ seperti ini? Dan lagi-lagi kenapa aku bertingkah seperti _abege_ yang sedang melakukan _PDKT_! Sadarkan dirimu Wong Yukhei, sadarkan! Kau ini _vampire_ tampan! Kau ini _vampire_ paling tampan se-Hongkong! Kau ini _playboy_! Aku bukan mau _PDKT_! Tapi mau menghisap darah Jungwoo!

"Anu, kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan Jungwoo menyadarkanku dari alam kubur (lagi).

"Oh? Oh! Sudah sampai! Maaf aku tidak sadar! Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku ke sini. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku traktir makan di hotel ini? Yuk!" Aku menarik tangan Jungwoo tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi panik di wajahnya.

 _Smooth_ , Wong Yukhei.

Tetapi, apakah ini dapat dikatakan _smooth_? Biasanya para gadis menawarkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa perlu kutarik tangannya.

Tetapi, kalau tidak kutarik _(atau mungkin memaksa?)_ seperti ini, pastinya ia akan menolak ajakanku.

"T—tunggu! Tidak perlu sampai men-traktir makanan. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Jungwoo, tetapi aku hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

Saat sudah sampai di lobby, aku meminta Jungwoo untuk menunggu sebentar selagi aku memesan sebuah kamar di hotel tersebut.

"—Kalau begitu kamar tuan Yukhei berada di lantai 11 no. 207."

.

.

"Kenapa kita malah ke kamarmu bukannya ke _restaurant_ di hotel ini?" Jungwoo terlihat kebingungan saat aku membawa dirinya ke kamar milikku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga Jungwoo. "Kan bisa pakai _room service_." Bisikku.

"Oh iya." Katanya kemudian. Astaga, _gadis_ ini... benar-benar lugu sekali!

Mati-matian aku menahan senyum lebarku.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu seperti, bergetar?" Tanya Jungwoo, aku segera menggelengkan kepala.

Kami berdua masuk ke kamar. Jungwoo berjalan ke arah jendela kamar dan aku meletakkan tas ransel yang kubawa sedari tadi di sebuah sofa. Saat ia hendak berkata sesuatu, aku segera menariknya dan mendorong tubuh ramping Jungwoo ke atas ranjang.

Aku segera naik ke atas tubuhnya, dan mengunci kedua tangannya dengan tangan kiriku.

Ia terlihat ketakutan dan berusaha melawan, tetapi semua itu hanya sia-sia.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Pekiknya.

Aku menjilat bibirku sekilas, "Bukannya sudah jelas?"

Jungwoo mengerutkan dahi, "A—apa? Kamu ingin mencari _partner_ untuk latihan Judo?"

Rasanya aku ingin tenggelam di Samudera Hindia karena kepolosan makhluk ini.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengusap wajah Jungwoo pelan. "Bukan itu tentunya."

Lalu perlahan, jemariku turun ke leher putih Jungwoo, merabanya perlahan. Membuat _gadis_ tersebut sedikit mendesah. "T, tunggu! Itu geli tau!"

Mendengar desahan Jungwoo, membuat adik kecilku yang sedari tadi terlelap mengucapkan kata _Hello_..

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membuka paksa _hoodie_ ungu Jungwoo,

Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat tubuh Jungwoo.

Keringat dingin seketika bercucuran dari wajahku, dan dapat dipastikan keringat tersebut dapat membanjiri kamar ini.

Dia,

Dia,

Dia,

 ** _TEPOS DAN TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN BEHA!_**

Aku mengaga lebar, benar-benar lebar. Dapat dipastikan kalau aku mengalahkan kudanil ketika binatang tersebut menganga lebar.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku meraba selangkangan Jungwoo, membuat dirinya terkejut dan berusaha menendang diriku. "Apa yang kamu lakukan! Kenapa tanganmu berada disitu! Hey—!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jungwoo. Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini,

Duh,

Duh,

Duh,

 ** _KERAS, BRO. ADA YANG MENONJOL._**

Setelah berpikir cukup panjang, hingga membuat Jungwoo kelelahan karena tidak dapat melawan diriku yang kuat ini, aku mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat Jungwoo, kali ini, menganga lebar.

"Kamu laki-laki?"

Mungkin buat Jungwoo, itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar selama ini. Tetapi untukku, tidak. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan untuk kepastian. Aku butuh kepastian.

"K, kamu bodoh ya! Tentu saja aku adalah laki-laki!" Jawabnya, setengah menangis. Entah mengapa wajah itu membuatk hatiku _dag-dig-dug-ser._

Astaga. Wong Yukhei, apakah karena dirimu ini tidak mendapatkan belaian gadis akhir-akhir ini akhirnya kau menjadi _belok_? Mengira seorang lelaki adalah seorang gadis? Kau sudah kehilangan sentuhanmu, Wong Yukhei. Kau mempermalukan gelar _vampire playboy tampan_ se-Hongkongmu itu.

Apa kata adikmu kalau mengetahui ini? Kau dibutakan kecantikan dari seorang laki-laki!

"Kenapa kamu diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!" Teriakan Jungwoo menyadarkanku dari alam kubur (lagi).

"Ah, maaf." Aku segera melepaskan tanganku. Jungwoo segera menarik dirinya dan tersudut di dinding. Ia menatapku ketakutan. Aku menelan ludah gugup. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu laki-laki." Ucapku. Jungwoo memejamkan mata seraya menggeleng cepat. "Pantas saja kamu membawaku ke kamar bukan membawaku ke _restaurant_!"

Aku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Aku mendekat ke arah Jungwoo, mengusap wajahnya kembali. Ah, kulitnya benar-benar mulus...

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tangan dinginku menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, dan mata kami pun bertemu.

"Kedua iris matamu, berwarna _merah darah_. Matamu indah sekali."

Aku menyerngitkan dahi. Sempat-sempatnya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu pada situasi ini, padahal ia tadi ketakutan.

Aku terkekeh pelan, membuat Jungwoo bingung.

"Aku ini _vampire_. Kamu percaya tidak?"

"Apakah kamu hanya menggunakan sebuah lensa dan mengada-ngada?"

Rasanya aku ingin terjun bebas ke sebuah jurang.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke bahu Jungwoo. Ia tidak melawan sedikitpun tetapi tidak berkata-kata. Aku menarik nafas, "Jangan samakan aku dengan para penggemar film _Senja_ itu. aku tidak mengada-ngada, kamu ingin sebuah bukti?"

Terdapat sebuah jeda sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku, "Tentu, tapi, bukti apa yang akan kamu perlihatkan kepadaku?" Suara Jungwoo terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Aku sedikit lega.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku agar kamu tidak _lari_ dariku."

Tanganku merangkul pinggang ramping Jungwoo—tubuhku sedikit menghimpit tubuhnya sehingga jarak kami semakin dekat.

Kepalaku yang sebelumnya berada dibahu lelaki tersebut, perlahan mendekat ke arah lehernya. Wajahku mendekat ke lehernya. Leher putih ini, _benar-benar menggoda._

Aku mengecup leher Jungwoo sekilas, membuat lelaki tersebut memekik kaget.

Kemudian menjilatnya perlahan, Jungwoo yang menyadari hal tersebut berusaha mendorongku untuk menjauh. "A, apa yang kamu—!"

Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara Jungwoo lagi. Suara merdu Jungwoo.

Aku hanya berfokus pada leher menggoda yang berada didepan mataku.

Tangan kiriku segera meraih kedua tangan Jungwoo yang sedari tadi mendorong kedua bahuku.

Tangan kiriku menahan kedua tangan mungilnya di atas kepala Jungwoo, sedangkan tangan kananku sibuk meraba-raba bagian _belakang_ Jungwoo.

"Kalau begitu, _selamat makan_." Aku membuka mulut, mengarahkan kedua taring tajamku ke leher putih Jungwoo. Ia berteriak ketika merasakan sensasi darah yang terhisap oleh diriku.

Aku menghisap, lalu menjilatnya, kemudian mengecupnya dan kembali menghisap.

"Darahmu ini, enak sekali." Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke kuping Jungwoo, mengecupnya, lalu kembali menghisap darah di lehernya.

Pantas saja ia memiliki bau seperti mawar. Darahnya ini terasa manis. Begitu lezat.

Tanpa disadari, Jungwoo mengeluarkan desahan yang membuatku tersadar dan menatap wajahnya. "Terasa sakit?"

Aku menatapnya, ia menatap diriku. Ia pun menggeleng. "T, tidak. Hanya aneh." Ia tersenyum samar. Aku melepaskan genggamanku lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apakah kamu sudah percaya? Kalau aku memang _vampire_?" Aku bertanya kembali, Jungwoo tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk punggungku pelan. "Aku percaya, aku percaya. Kamu ini seperti anak kecil saja ya."

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di leher Jungwoo, kembali menjilat bekas luka gigitan yang aku tinggalkan di leher tersebut, tetapi kali ini Jungwoo tidak melawan. Ia hanya terdiam.

Tidak mendapatkan perlawanan, aku merasa heran.

"Ada apa? Tumben tidak melawan. " Aku mendongak, ia menggembungkan pipi, "Kalau aku melawan tidak ada gunanya."

Aku terkekeh, lalu menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuanku.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar?" Tanyaku.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu mau jadi pacarku?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kamu _homo_?"

"Tidak, aku sebenarnya tadi sempat perang batin, tentang—apakah aku harus meninggalkan gelar _vampire tampan playboy_ -ku atau tetap mempertahankannya."

"Gelar itu tidak terdengar keren." Ia tertawa, aku mengecup ujung hidung Jungwoo.

"Kalau begitu, mau jadi pacarku?"

Jungwoo terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia menganggukan kepala.

"Mempunyai pacar _vampire_ sepertinya terdengar lebih keren daripada gelar _playboy_ -mu."

Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu mencium bibir merah milik Jungwoo. Lelaki itu pun ikut tersenyum seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher milikku.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

 _Pertanyaan Jungwoo ini,_

 _Rasanya membuatku ingin terjun bebas ke jurang saja._

 _._

 _._

 _The End._

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Bagaimana dengan fanfiction one-shotnya? Garing ya? Maafkan saya kalau garing ya TT Tapi, tapi! Kalau para pembaca menyukai cerita ini, jangan lupa untuk memberikan review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	2. jungwoo's thought, a side story

**Characters ;**

 **\- Kim Jungwoo of NCT**

 **\- Huang Xuxi/Wong Yukhei/Lucas of NCT**

 **\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT ( Cameo )**

 **\- Seo Youngho/Johnny Seo of NCT ( Cameo )**

 ** _Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

 **WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

Aku Kim Jungwoo.

Tahun ini, _kepalaku bertambah menjadi dua._

Maksudnya, tahun ini aku menginjak umur 20.

Sudah 20 tahun aku terlahir dan hidup didunia ini.

Aku merupakan seorang _college student_ di salah satu universitas negeri Korea Selatan.

Aku bekerja _part-time_ disebuah cafe yang cukup dekat dari kampusku.

Keluargaku tidak kaya, tetapi tidak juga miskin. Yah— gampangnya, keluargaku ini masih mampu membiayai biaya kuliahku.

Lalu, kenapa aku bekerja _part-time_? aku bekerja _part-time_ untuk menambah uang jajan-ku, karena aku cukup sibuk di kampus, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memasak— dan itu mengharuskan diriku untuk membeli makanan diluar.

Oh! Aku lupa memberitahu, kalau aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Kedua orangtuaku dan kakak perempuanku tidak tinggal di Seoul.

Kehidupanku bisa dibilang _cukup normal_. Aku mempunyai teman, walaupun tidak banyak karena aku sedikit pemalu dan kaku.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, seumur hidup aku belum pernah punya pacar.

Aku tidak populer dengan para gadis, mungkin kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada perempuan manapun yang ingin menjadikanku sebagai kekasihnya.

Mengapa begitu?

Karena diriku ini,

 **Merupakan lelaki yang** ** _cantik._**

.

.

Mungkin hal yang tidak normal dari kehidupanku adalah, banyak sekali laki-laki yang ingin menjadikan diriku ini kekasih mereka.

 _I mean_ , aku bahkan tidak seperti itu! Aku masih menyukai perempuan. Tetapi bukan berarti aku membenci mereka yang lebih memilih sesama jenis. Lagipula teman dekatku yang berasal dari Thailand, _Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul — alias —_ Ten _,_ berpacaran dengan salah satu senior di kampus kami, Johnny Seo.

Perempuan tidak menginginkan lelakinya memiliki wajah cantik. Lelaki lain menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka karena mereka bilang **aku lebih cantik** dari gadis-gadis yang berkeliaran di daerah Gangnam.

 _Cukup._

 _Aku tarik ucapanku._

Mungkin kehidupanku ini tidak normal — dan semua ini karena wajah _cantik_ yang aku anggap sebagai kutukan dihidupku — karena wajah ini, aku menjadi incaran para _homo_.

.

.

Malam itu, Ten menyeretku secara paksa ke daerah Hongdae karena ada sebuah pertemuan jurusan dengan para senior di salah satu _restaurant_ kawasan tersebut.

Padahal aku sudah menolak, karena aku ingin langsung pulang dan beristirahat. Tetapi Ten mengancam akan _mogok-nugas-kelompok_ , kalau aku tidak ikut datang ke pertemuan tersebut.

 _Geez_ , bilang saja kau hanya ingin bertemu kekasih tiangmu itu.

.

.

Pertemuan tersebut selesai tepat pada jam satu malam.

Aku menggerutu pelan.

Padahal besok ada kelas pagi, lagipula kenapa aku malah masih terjaga pada tengah malam begini?

Aku melirik Ten yang terlihat sudah tepar di atas meja — ia habis _minum-minum_. Aku menggerutu kembali.

Padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak _minum-minum_ , besok pagi kan ada kelas!

Aku mengambil _smartphone_ yang berada di saku _jeans_ ku lalu mengecek jam yang tertera dilayar.

 **01:14**

Sebaiknya aku pulang.

"Johnny _sunbaenim_ (senior)— aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku pamit dulu." Ucapku pada Johnny _sunbae_ , yang masih meneguk sojunya disamping Ten.

"Oh— oh! Ya, ya! Kamu tidak pamit ke Ten?" Ia bertanya, aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku pamit ke _bocah Thailand_ itu. Lagipula ia sudah tepar. Jangan lupa untuk _mengurusinya_ ya!" Aku menunjuk ke arah Ten yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Johnny _sunbae_ terkekeh. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati!"

Setelah membayar jatah makanku kepada Taeyeong _sunbaenim_ —senior yang berada di satu angkatan yang sama dengan Johnny _sunbae_ , aku berjalan keluar _restaurant_ dan menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam.

Ah, segar sekali. Tidak ada bau rokok ataupun bau minuman keras.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sepanjang jalanan Hongdae. Bahkan saat sudah berganti hari seperti ini, masih ada beberapa orang yang berkeliaran.

Aku merapatkan _hoodie_ unguku dan segera melangkah pergi.

Saat sedang berjalan, pandanganku terarah ke seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap yang duduk di sebuah bangku.

Entah mengapa, ia terlihat _begitu depresi._

 _Habis diputusin pacarnya, kah?_

Ia terlihat murung, dan sesekali mengeluhkan sesuatu dari bibir miliknya.

 _Apa dia cuma orang aneh?_

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan berjalan melewatinya,

Hingga—

"Tunggu!"

Lelaki tadi, ia memanggilku.

Saat itu aku tidak sadar, bahwa dirinya, menginginkan diriku.

 _Menginginkan darahku._

Darahku yang katanya, _begitu enak, begitu lezat._

Bahwa kehidupanku yang awalnya, hanya sebatas hubungan antar manusia, menjadi semakin _luas_ —hingga berhubungan dengan seorang _vampire._

Kehidupanku yang awalnya kukira tidak normal pun, semakin tidak normal.

 _Sighs_ , apakah pilihanku untuk mengantarkannya ke hotel saat itu merupakan pilihan yang tepat?

.

.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Yukhei — _vampire tampan asal Hongkong yang kini telah menjadi pacarku_ — secara teliti.

Aku baru sadar, kalaupacarku ini, sangat tampan.

Maksudnya, aku tahu semenjak tadi malam, kalau ia memang tampan.

Tapi, di saat matahari sudah memutuskan untuk menunjukkan dirinya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sebagai sesama pemilik _pisang_ , aku merasa iri dengan ketampanan Yukhei.

Dan lagipula kenapa aku ingin menjadi pacarnya ya, semalam?

Apa karena aku lemah dengan wajah tampannya ini?

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Suara Yukhei menyadarkanku dari lamunan terdalamku.

"Ah, iya. Selamat pagi."

Yukhei tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup dahiku singkat. Wajahku seketika memanas.

"Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menginap disini ketimbang kembali ke _apartement_ -mu."

"Itu karena aku sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk. Aku benar-benar _kalah_ darimu."

Yukhei terkekeh, "Maafkan aku." Ia mengusap pipiku perlahan. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Yukhei tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Ia hanya memandangi wajahku. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh bekas luka gigitan yang berada dileherku. Tubuhku merinding ketika Yukhei menyentuh bekas tersebut secara hati-hati.

"Sakit, kah?" Bisiknya. Aku meraih tangan Yukhei, menjauhkannya dari leherku. "Tidak sakit. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

Dan setelah itu, Yukhei tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan aku kembali ke _apartement_ ku dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

.

.

Aku, Kim Jungwoo.

Setelah 20 tahun terlahir ke dunia ini, akhirnya aku melepas status _jomblo abadi_ -ku dan memutuskan untuk bergabung ke jalur yang sesat.

Eh?

Kenapa jalur yang sesat?

Karena pacarku, bukan seseorang yang memiliki _gunung kembar_ dan _jeruk_ dibagian bawah.

Tetapi, ia memiliki _pisang_ dibagian bawah. Sama seperti diriku.

Ah, ah.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalau pacarku itu sesama jenis. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasakan keraguan dari Yukhei.

Apakah karena sebelumnya ia hanya mengincar perempuan? Apakah karena ia sebelumnya adalah _playboy_? Apakah karena ia belum ikhlas gelar _playboy_ nya dicabut?

Aku menjadi ragu, apakah ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Lagipula aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, dan aku langsung mau mau saja saat ia mengajak berpacaran.

 _Dasar Jungwoo gampangan._

Jangan cuma karena kamu _jomblo abadi_ lalu saat ada yang menembakmu, kamu langsung menerima.

Argh!

 _Prak!_

Sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku,

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ten yang menjatuhkan kamusnya di atas kepalaku.

"Sakit tahu." Protesku. Ten mendengus, "Kamu ini, kelas sudah berakhir daritadi tetapi kamu masih sibuk melamun! Dan tidak hanya sekarang! Kamu tadi juga melamun selama kelas! Padahal biasanya kamu memperhatikan, ada apa?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, "Bukan urusanmu."

Ten terlihat kesal, dengan cepat ia menjitak kepalaku. "Dasar bodoh! Aku ini adalah teman dekatmu tahu! Wajar saja kalau aku khawatir kalau tiba-tiba temanku yang termasuk golongan _ambisius_ tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk bergabung ke golongan ' _tidak-apa-nilaiku-jelek-yang-penting-aku-lulus_ '!"

Aku menatap Ten datar, "Jangan samakan diriku dengan golonganmu! Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku ini tidak ambisius."

"Kamu ambisius."

"Tidak."

"Tetapi nilaimu selalu bagus, seperti anak-anak ambisius."

"Itu karena aku memang pintar. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ambisius."

"Dasar sombong. Ada hubungannya tahu."

"Tidak ada."

"Ada."

"Tidak."

"Ada."

"Sudah hentikan. Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

"Eh, eh! Kamu lihat tidak? Lelaki itu! Yang berdiri didepan gerbang kampus kita!"

"Iya, iya aku lihat! Tampan sekali ya! "

"Gimana kalau kamu samperin aja dia? Minta nomornya!"

"Eh, eh~ Tetapi ia tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea ya!"

"Benar, benar~ Apakah ia adalah _bule_? "

"Wah, _gilz_! Ngapain ada _bule_ seperti dia dikampus kita?

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Celetuk Ten saat melihat keramaian gadis-gadis didepan kampus. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin karena kamu belum membayar hutang, lalu para penagih hutang itu datang kesini." Ucap Ten, _ngawur_. Terkadang aku masih merasa heran kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang seperti _ini_.

" _Hey_ , ada apa ini?" Tanya Ten, ke salahsatu gadis yang berada didekatnya. "Ah, itu. Ada lelaki tampan yang berdiri didepan gerbang kampus!" Gadis tersebut menunjuk ke arah gerbang, pandangan kami mengikuti kearahnya.

 _Ah, lelaki itu..._

"Yukhei." Bisikku. Ten menoleh, "Kamu bilang apa tadi?" Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Hee~Tampan sekali ya, lelaki itu. Apa aku minta juga ya nomornya? "

"Heh, _bocah Thailand_. Ingat kamu sudah punya Johnny _sunbaenim_."

Ten menggembungkan pipi, "Cih, tidak asik~"

Yukhei, yang sedaritadi menunggu didepan gerbang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku lalu kedua mata kami bertemu. Ia pun melambaikan tangan, aku segera membuang muka. Bagaimana ia bisa menyadari keberadaanku ditempat ramai begini?

"Jungwoo~! " Ia berlari menghampiriku.

"Eh, eh! Si tampan berlari ke arah sini!"

"Ah! Gila, gila! _Make-up_ ku tidak luntur kan?"

" _Kyaaaa_! Dari dekat tampan sekali! "

"Loh? Apakah ia mengenal Kim Jungwoo? Kenapa ia menghampirinya?"

"Eh? Kim Jungwoo?"

Para gadis tersebut terlihat berbisik-bisik. Aku menundukkan kepala.

 _Vampire ini, apakah ia tidak sadar kalau kalau ketampanannya menarik perhatian?!_

"Jungwoo~! Kamu sudah selesai? Bagaimana kelasnya tadi?" Yukhei tersenyum kecil. Seketika gadis-gadis yang berada disekitar kami _pingsan berjamaah._

"Senyumannya! Senyumannya itu!"

"Cuman senyuman kecil! Tetapi bisa membuatku _hamil online_!"

"A, anu, kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau aku kuliah disini?" Aku tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yukhei. Seingatku, semalam aku tidak bilang kepadanya aku berkuliah dimana.

Yukhei tersenyum, lagi. Kali ini lebih seperti seringai. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "Kamu lupa? Kalau pacarmu ini adalah _v-a-m-p_ —"

Buru-buru aku menjauh dan menutup mulut Yukhei. Wajahku begitu memerah, "Jangan katakan itu disini!" Pekikku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kedua bahuku, aku pun menoleh.

"Ah, Ten. Kamu masih disini."

Ten melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada. "Daritadi aku juga disini!" Ia menekankan setiap ucapannya, "Lagipula, ngomong-ngomong, rupanya kamu ini kenalannya si pangeran ya! Harusnya kamu bilang!"

 _Pangeran? Siapa?_

"Pangeran? Siapa pangeran?" Ten menunjuk ke arah Yukhei, membuat _vampire_ tersebut menatapnya kebingungan. "Dia ini pangeran!"

Aku mendengus pelan. Anak ini terkadang tidak punya urat malu ya.

"Pokoknya, ikut aku! Ten, kamu duluan saja." Aku segera menarik tangan Yukhei menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Heh, Jungwoo! Kamu mau kemana?!"

.

.

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" Tanyaku kepada Yukhei, saat kami sudah berada dikelas yang tidak digunakan. Yukhei mengusap tengkuknya. "Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kan kita sudah berjanji, kalau kita akan bertemu nanti malam setelah aku kerja _part-time_."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar." Sela Yukhei. Ia menatap kedua mataku dalam. Ah, iris merah darahnya menatap kedua mataku _dalam_. Entah mengapa kedua mata tersebut seakan-akan bisa menyihirku dan membuatku terpesona olehnya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dariku, Yukhei mengigit bibirnya. "Tidak boleh, ya?" Bisiknya. Aku tersadar dari pikiranku. "Ya?"

Tangan kanannya menyentuh _band-aid_ yang berada dileherku, menyentuh bekas luka semalam. Ia masih menatapku. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak seperti tadi pagi.

"Yukhei, kamu—"

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh?"

Yukhei menarik tubuh rampingku kedalam pelukannya. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan meminum darah darimu lagi."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Yukhei.

"Yukhei, kamu kenapa?" Aku melepaskan pelukannya, menatap ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sedih— Seakan-akan ia menyembunyikan luka yang dalam.

"Aku, aku sejujurnya, baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Ia mengusap pipiku perlahan, lalu tersenyum samar. "Karena ini baru pertama kalinya, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan _cara_ ku. Tetapi aku sadar, kalau aku ini berbeda darimu. Aku ini adalah seorang _vampire_. Manusia menganggapku sebagai _Predator_. Yah— walaupun gadis-gadis tersebut tidak mempermasalahkan ketika aku menghisap darah mereka."

Yukhei menghela nafas, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku ingin _menjaga_ dirimu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu ketakutan. Aku tidak mau membuatmu berpikiran kalau— aku memperlakukanmu seperti mangsa-mangsaku sebelumnya." Yukhei menarik tangannya dari leher milikku. Ia menundukkan kepala. "— Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan meminum darahmu lagi, aku akan meminum darah orang lain."

Ah.

Perasaan tidak nyaman yang kurasakan pagi ini.

Keraguan yang kurasakan dari Yukhei.

Apakah karena hal ini?

Karena ia takut bahwa aku akan menjauh karena dirinya merupakan seorang _vampire_?

"Yukhei! Tidak apa-apa! Tidak usah dipikirkan!" Tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam kedua tangan Yukhei, membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Aku tidak selemah yang kamu pikirkan! Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu menghisap darahku, dan lagipula—"

Entah mengapa, aku merasakan hatiku seperti dihujani oleh ribuan tombak. Terasa begitu sakit ketika membayangkan kalau Yukhei akan menghisap darah gadis-gadis seperti sebelumnya, bukan menghisap darahku.

"—Aku tidak tahan kalau harus melihatmu menghisap darah orang lain! Bukan darahku!"

Pipiku terasa basah. Buru-buru aku melepas genggaman tanganku dan menutupi wajahku.

"Jungwoo—"

"Jangan lihat!"

"Jungwoo." Yukhei memanggil namaku dengan lembut, lalu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya mengenai leherku. "Jungwoo, apakah benar tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak mau melukaimu."

"Dasar bodoh, aku ini tidak lemah. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Bisikku. "Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Jadi aku tidak lemah." Lanjutku.

Yukhei terkekeh, "Iya, aku tahu. _Lelaki yang cantik_."

Tanpa Yukhei sadari, aku tersenyum.

 _Tersenyum bahagia._

Dihatiku, aku merasakan kelegaan. Perasaan aneh yang kurasakan,

Keraguan dari Yukhei,

Ketakutan Yukhei,

Maupun ketakutanku,

Keraguanku,

Semua itu seketika hilang.

Yukhei mengecup leher bagian belakangku, perasaan geli menggelitiki tubuhku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungwoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yukhei."

 _Kalau begitu, aku tarik lagi perkataanku sebelumnya._

 _Wajah cantik ini, bukanlah lah kutukan bagi kehidupanku._

 _Tetapi wajah ini, merupakan pembawa kebahagiaan untukku._

.

.

 _The End._

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Bagaimana dengan _side story_ dari sisi Jungwoo? Garing ya? Atau tidak selucu _vampire tampan kita_ , Wong Yukhei? Heheheーkarena aku memang membuat sifat dan karakter Jungwoo seperti pemalu dan tidak _miring_ seperti Yukhei, maka dari itu cerita ini mungkin keliatan sedikit _gloomy_ atau _mellow_. Tetapi aku berharap kalau _side story_ ini dapat menghibur dan membuat para pembaca senang! Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk leave a review side story ini ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


End file.
